Evolutionary Mixup
by MoLtReS146
Summary: An Eevee accidentaly gets into the wrong place at a Pokemart and her life changes forever...


My trainer and I were relaxing in a field under the bright sun. I noticed a large patch of flowers and decided to lay in there. A Sentret noticed me and scurried away. If you didn't know, I am a female Eevee. My trainer, Dan, calls me Rainie because when he got me, it was raining out, plus he wants to evolve me into a Vaporeon once he gets his hands on a Water Stone. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep…

Then, I hear a voice.

"RAINIE! COME ON! LET'S GET GOING!"

It's Dan. I slowly get up, shake myself off, and come dashing toward him.

"Erreeee! (Coming!)" I shouted. Dan then took out my pokeball and called me back. From inside the ball, I could hear him call out Driller (his Fearow).

"Okay, Driller, fly us to Vermillion."

"Eerow. (Okay.)" 

I then heard heavy wingbeats outside, and then felt the sensation of being lifted. About two minutes later, Driller landed and I could hear Dan calling him back.

When I got back out of my ball again, I noticed that we were outside a funky shop in Vermillion City. I looked closer. Oh, it was just the Pokemart. Dan went inside, and told the six of us to come in. (Besides me and Driller, there's Rover the Growlithe, Thunderblast the Raichu, Leafy the Bayleef, and Flutter the Butterfree. Dan's got weird tastes.) 

When we went inside, I noticed this huge shelf full of potions. I wondered how many trainers wanted to buy all those healing stuff anyway. They could always go to a Pokemon Center. Dan the seperated from us, so we decided to separate from him and check the place out.

As we were looking at all the products the mart had to offer, we heard someone calling us.

"Snee! Sellll! (Hey! Come here!)"

We all turned to see another trainer's Sneasel at the end of the aisle. He must have wanted us for something.

"Sneeeeeeeasel! Snea sel sneeeee SEL! (Come with me! I've found a place that you won't believe!)" he said.

"Grrrowl growlithe? (What is it?)" asked Rover.

"Sneasell! (It's a surprise!)" replied the Sneasel.

The Sneasel led us to the back room of the mart. There were tons of the items sold at the mart, except they were in boxes and bags. I saw things an opened box of Hyper Potions and a bag of Great Balls.

"Raii… (Whoa…)" mumbled Thunderblast. Leafy showed us an unusual cylinder-shaped container.

"Bay leef? (What is this?)" he asked. We all looked at it.

"Free freeeee. (It's just some power ups, that's all.)" said Flutter, letting herself land on the top of the nearest shelf.

I jumped over a huge pile of merchandise while the rest of the gang went into another part of this back room. I noticed a bag of regular Poke Balls, and took a closer look, trying not to push the buttons on them and catching myself. After checking that out, I tried to jump over all the junk, but I couldn't because of a big box of potions.

"Eeeee. (I give up.)"

It was around sunset when we went in, so it must be fairly late. I was about to try again, since I changed my mind, when I noticed a bag of colorful items. I got down for a closer look. It actually was a bag of evolving stones! I thought, maybe I should find a Water Stone and evolve myself into a Vaporeon and surprise Dan. But maybe not. I'll give him a Water Stone. No, I might evolve in the process. I decided to try to get out again.

I jumped on another box of potions. Then I carefully footed on to a bag of pokeballs. I lost my balance, and fell right on the bag of stones. It was open. As I tried to get back up, I accidently touched some stones. Including some Water, Fire, and Thunder Stones.

"Eee? (Huh?)"

I started glowing. I felt myself getting bigger until I was about two and a half times my original size. The size advantage let me jump over the obstacles of boxes and bags in my path. I then looked at myself.

My front left leg was red. The right one, yellow. I checked my back legs. Left purple, right black. I had a blue fish-like tail. On my neck, I had a mane similar to a Flareon's. On my actual body, there were Jolteon spikes, along with some purple hair and ring-like markings like an Umbreon. Uh oh. I am a totally messed up Pokemon.

I quickly dashed out to the main part of the store. As I passed, I took a look at my reflection in a glass case. My face was like an Umbreon's, with a Vaporeon frill. My ears were that of an Espeon. 

"VAPJOLTFLARESPUMBREON! (HOLY SMOKE!)" I shouted. Every human and Pokemon in the Pokemart looked up. The rest of Dan's Pokemon gasped.

"FEEEAROW! Feer!? (RAINIE! Is that you!?)" exclaimed Driller. All the humans who were Pokemon trainers took out their Pokedexes and tried to identify me. The 'Dexes all said that I had no data. Dan then gasped.

"IS THAT RAINIE?!"

"Joolt! Flaresp! Vap umbre! (Yes! It is me! I'm Rainie!)" I shouted as I ran to Dan to convince him that it was me. I looked out the window. The sun was setting. No wonder I have some Espeon and Umbreon in me.

Dan then realized, called us back into our pokeballs, ran outside, got on Driller, and flew somewhere….

It was Pallet Town. Professor Oak's lab. Dan took me inside.

"Um, Oak! Come here!" shouted Dan.

"Who is this?" asked Oak.

"My name's Dan. I have this really weird Eevee evolution! I don't know how she evolved, she probably touched all the stones at once during this sunset!" said Dan. Oak then looked me over, took out a digital camera, and snapped a picture of me.

"What should we call her?" asked Oak.

"I think she says 'Vapjoltflarespumbreon'."

"Fine then. But I won't update the Pokedex. She's only a cross of all the Eevee evolutions, so I'll label her a special kind of Pokemon."

"What about the number?"

"Well, all the numbers together, you know 134/135/136…, etc. etc."

"Oh."

So I was now classified as a special type of Pokemon, not an official species. A Vapjoltflarespumbreon. Dan petted me and called me back into my pokeball.


End file.
